


glad you're here with me

by SmittyJaws



Series: 50 ways to say "I love you" [2]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Robert and Bonz barely show up here sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyJaws/pseuds/SmittyJaws
Summary: Prompt from50 Wordless Ways to Say “I Love You”20. Washing their back/hair in theshowerbath.
Relationships: John Paul Jones/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 50 ways to say "I love you" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757476
Kudos: 9





	glad you're here with me

“I can’t believe we’re in San Francisco,” Jay enthuses, squeezing Jonesy’s hand in hers as they arrive at their hotel, management quickly herding everyone off to their own rooms with instructions for the band to be ready to go for a set of interviews first thing in the morning. “I bet there’s lots of great things to see here.”

“Oh, probably.” Jonesy smiles tiredly at her. “We’ll have to do some sightseeing. But right now, all I want to do is sleep.”

He’s exhausted; the tour has only been going for two weeks, and yet he’s already drained. There’s been barely any downtime between shows, as the band has a rigorous schedule to keep, and still somehow the others want to go and have a night out. Even now, he can hear Robert asking about having some people sent up to his room for some fun, and Bonzo’s wheedling with Blanche about going out, but Jonesy honestly just wants to crawl into bed and not leave it for three days while he sleeps off the jet lag.

Sadly, he knows he won’t be afforded that luxury, but he can dream, anyway.

He’s about ready to just collapse into bed with his clothes on and deal with the consequences of that in the morning, when he registers that Jay’s not with him. “Jay? Sweetheart, where’d you run off to?”

“Over here,” Jay calls, and he hears running water, so he makes his way over to the bathroom, and finds Jay humming some song by the Beatles and drawing a bath.

“You wanting a bath before bed?” he asks, groaning quietly as several aches in his back and shoulders make themselves known at the thought of a soak in hot water. Damn long travel times.

“Yeah.” Jay nods. “Thought it might be nice. It’s for you too,” she adds. “I know you need it, and I thought we could do that before bed. Probably help you sleep better.”

That does sound nice. Jonesy’s still wanting to just collapse into bed, but a bath would probably help him to sleep better overall. He nods his agreement, and Jay beams.

—

Jay was right; this is definitely nice. He’s leaned back in the tub, relaxing in Jay’s lap (at her insistence) as she carefully works shampoo through his hair, and Jonesy can’t help the pleased hum he makes as her fingers lightly rub at his scalp, easing the slight fatigue headache he’s picked up.

“Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?” he murmurs, head lolling back to lean on Jay’s shoulder. “Absolutely wonderful.”

“Oh, stop it,” Jay chides in response, but Jonesy knows without looking that she’s blushing. “Someone’s got to look after you so you don’t run yourself into the ground.”

“Mmm, and I’m glad it’s you.” He waits until he can feel Jay finish rinsing the soap out of his hair before he opens his eyes, tilting his head up to look at Jay and leave a kiss on her jawline. “I’m so glad you were able to come with me on this tour.”

“I’m glad too.” She gives him an affectionate smile, arms tightening from where she’s got them wrapped around him now. “Dunno how I would have lasted almost two months with you gone. Calls aren’t the same.”

“They’re really not,” Jonesy agrees, leaning back further and tucking his head into the crook of her neck. “S’nice to have the company. The other tours got lonely sometimes.”

“You weren’t that far away for the last tour,” Jay reminds him, but doesn’t disagree with his assessment, instead just gently trickling water from her hand onto his shoulders.

“Still too far,” Jonesy reiterates. “I like the travel, but I’d much rather do it with you.”

Jay doesn’t respond verbally, just humming in agreement, and Jonesy finds himself being lulled further into a lethargic haze. Jay’s here, the hot water is relaxing, and now he definitely just wants to fall asleep.

He knows they’ll have to get out of the bath eventually and get back to his busy schedule, but for now, he’s content.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also @smittyjaws on Tumblr!


End file.
